


after all these years, you and I

by orphan_account



Series: one shots and drabbles [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Infertility, Lesbian AU, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Smut, tw homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another progression fic where they're *gasp* childhood friends who fall in love.





	after all these years, you and I

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from "Mary's Song" by Taylor Swift
> 
> Also, thank you to the anonymous person who sent a prompt to my tumblr requesting another progression fic. And they even suggested I use another Taylor song as inspo because I guess it's just painfully obvious that I'm weak when it comes to Taylor.

When Brooke Lynn was nine years old her daddy got a new job in the states which meant her whole family was moving there. She said goodbye to all her friends from Canada and it was bittersweet. New opportunities were exciting for her young mind but she’d miss Canada, even though her mom had told her where they were moving wasn’t really that much different from where they came from. They left early on a Monday morning and would be making the journey by car. Her father drove a U-haul with their entire house carefully packed inside while her mom followed behind in their pickup with her and her brother. Her brother was a few years older, so he sat in the front while she dutifully took her spot in the backseat with a job of placating the cat in its kennel throughout the bumpy ride.

\--

When Vanessa was eight years old a whole family moved into the small house down the street from her own. When her mom sent her and her brothers over with a plate of cookies for their new neighbors she found out the family had a daughter that was close to her age.

“I’m Vanessa,” she says, proudly extending her tiny hand for the other girl to shake. The girl seems shy, well more shy than Vanessa, but that wasn’t hard, the little girl was a social butterfly in every sense of the phrase, making friends everywhere she went. 

“I’m Brooke Lynn, but you can just call me Brooke,” the girl replies, sheepishly.

“Wanna be friends?” the smaller girl asks, her voice way too loud for such a tiny body.

The blonde smiles and nods, happy to have made a friend in her new home so quickly, even if this girl was a little different from the uptight friends she had from her ballet classes back home.

The two girls quickly become the best of friends, even though Vanessa was a bit younger and they didn’t have a lot in common. All both of them knew was that they made each other happy.

\--

When Brooke was fifteen years old she started to feel weird about some things. All her friends had already been into boys for a few years now. But Brooke had no interest in any of the boys at school, she just figured she was a late bloomer and would want a boyfriend later on. 

\--

When Vanessa was fourteen her friend, Brianna, tells her she lost her virginity. Vanessa wasn’t nieve by any means, but compared to the girls from the city who she went to school with, she was. She was fourteen and had never even kissed a boy, never mind wanted to have sex with one. When she told her friends this they all giggled at her and told her she had to. Later that week, her friends dragged her behind the school’s bleachers and pushed her towards Carter, a cute blond boy that was a year older. He awkwardly steps towards her.

“Your friends said you never kissed anyone before,” he says, a small smirk playing out on his lips.

“I-I uh, I just never had the chance I guess,” she admits, her cheeks burning red.

“Do you want to kiss me, Vanessa?”

Vanessa thinks about it. On one hand, she’d have to kiss someone  _ eventually _ , but does she really want her first kiss to be with someone she barely knows? But then again she didn’t talk to a lot of boys, so maybe her first kiss did have to be with someone she barely knows.

“Okay, I guess,” she says. Carter begins to step closer to her, eventually, he’s close enough where she can smell his god awful axe body spray. The scent assaults her nose as he leans in towards her. With a final deep breath, he presses his lips to hers. It’s entirely too rough and she doesn’t like it, but she lets him keep going. She lets him keep kissing her until his hands slide up the back of her skirt to squeeze her ass. She gasps into his mouth and pushes him away. All of a sudden laughter is surrounding her, along with jeering insults being thrown at her, ‘slut’ and ‘whore’ among the few she can make out. Her cheeks burn with shame and tears threaten to spill over and run down her cheeks. She can’t help but let them fall when she sees her group of friends standing at the front of the crowd surrounding her, laughing and pointing fingers as well. Panic starts to set in, so she runs, she runs down to the other side of the school where she finds Brooke standing near someone’s car, laughing with her friends. Vanessa practically throws herself at the older girl, catching her off guard. Brooke’s about to ask her what the hell she’s doing until she realizes Vanessa’s sniffling and wetting her t-shirt with tears. Instead of pushing her away, Brooke pulls her away from her friends to console her in private.

“What happened, baby?” Brooke asks, her voice cool and sweet. Vanessa blushes at the nickname, even though Brooke seems to call everyone ‘baby’ or ‘babe’ or some variation of the pet name. Vanessa only shrugs in response, earning her a sigh from Brooke Lynn.

“Do you want me to walk home with you?” she tries.

Vanessa looks up at her with big wet eyes.

“We still have two more periods left,” she says.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind skipping. I can have my mom call the schools if they say anything about us ditching.”

Vanessa smiles gratefully and nods, letting the taller girl loop their arms together as they set off towards their homes. 

They stay quiet most of the way until halfway through their walk Vanessa speaks up.

“Do you like kissing boys, Brooke?” 

Brooke’s taken aback for a moment.

“Is that why you’re upset? Do you like a boy? Did he not like you back or something?”

“No, just answer me, please. Do you like kissing boys?”

Brooke’s cheeks flush with embarrassment, how could she tell her best friend who’s younger than her that she’s never even  _ wanted _ to kiss a boy. Vanessa’s gonna think she’s a freak.

“I-um, I’ve never..”

“You’ve never kissed a boy before?!” she exclaims. Brooke’s cheeks turn redder than a tomato.

“Um, no,” she admits.

“You’re lucky,” Vanessa says, sighing.

“Lucky?”

“Yeah, I just kissed a boy and I didn’t like it but I let him keep going and then he-he tried to touch my ass and then all of a sudden everyone was watching and calling me a whore and a slut like I had wanted it! Even my friends were laughing along,” Vanessa cries. Brooke stops walking and pulls her down to sit under a big tree they always pass on the way home. She sits the younger girl in her lap and lets her cry.

“Shhh, Nessa, it’s ok,” she soothes, rubbing slow circles onto her back. Vanessa cries and cries for what seems like forever before she’s finally calm enough to remove her head from Brooke’s chest.

The way Brooke looks at her makes her heart do flips in her chest.

“Brooke?”

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about kissing  _ girls?” _

“Um, no, not really,” she lies. Of course, Brooke has thought about kissing girls. She’s never had an interest in boys and other than being asexual the only other explanation would be that she’s gay, which she never fully admitted to herself.

“I haven’t either,” Vanessa lies back. They sit there for a moment, and Brooke won’t stop looking at Vanessa all soft and warm and it makes Vanessa want to burst into flames right there.

“Brooke? Can we, can I...can we try something?”

“What is it, Ness?”

“I wanna kiss you,” she says, her eyes diverting from Brooke’s gaze. Brooke says nothing, just takes Vanessa’s face in her hands, staring deeply into her eyes. Brooke doesn’t think before she presses her lips gently to Vanessa’s. Vanessa gasps in surprise, but closes her eyes and lets the feeling of Brooke’s lips on hers overtake every other sensation. When Brooke pulls away Vanessa almost wishes she hadn’t. The rest of the evening is filled with soft giggles and even softer kisses shared between the two girls. At the end of the night, Vanessa finds herself laying on Brooke Lynn’s bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling with the blonde girl next to her.

“What does this mean for us?” Vanessa asks out of nowhere. She can hear Brooke suck in a breath.

“What do you want it to mean?” 

“I don’t know,” Vanessa admits.

“I just think you’re too young,” Brooke says.

“I’m too young now?” 

Vanessa sits up, anger and disappointment evident on her face.

“I don’t mean anything bad, I just- I don’t want people to think I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Brooke, we’re only a year apart.”   
“I’m scared, Nessa,” Brooke deadpans. The anger Vanessa feels dissipates as she takes in Brooke’s pitiful expression.

“What are you scared of, Brooke?”

“Everything,” she says, laughing bitterly.

“What scares you the most?”

“I’m confused and I think you are too.”

“I’m not confused. I like you and I liked kissing you and I didn’t like kissing that boy. I think I’m gay. What about you, Brooke?”

Brooke shrugs, trying to distract herself from the panic that floods her chest.

“I don’t know,” she squeaks, except she does know. She’s never looked at a boy the same way she looks at girls, she doesn’t think about boys when it’s late and she’s exploring her body, she doesn’t wanna kiss boys like she wants to kiss girls, like she wants to kiss  _ Vanessa. _

Vanessa hums and takes Brooke’s face in her hands, kissing her slowly, when she pulls apart she rests her forehead against Brooke’s.

“Do you know now?”

“I think so.”

\--

When Brooke was sixteen she comes out to her family and tells them she’s dating Vanessa. At first, she only tells her mom, who just remains quiet, disappointment settling on her features. Then, her father comes home and her mother gestures towards him, forcing Brooke to tell him as well. So she does. There’s a lot of yelling and crying and he kicks her out of the house. Brooke knew they might not be happy, but she never expected this. When he slams the front door in her face she turns on her heel and runs, tears blurring her vision but it’s okay because she knows the way by heart. She’d be able to find her way to Vanessa blindfolded in the dark. Vanessa’s family welcomes her with open arms, just as they had for their own daughter when she came out. Ms. Mateo makes her some soup and kisses her forehead like she was her own daughter and for maybe the first time in forever Brooke feels truly loved. That night Vanessa and her snuggle close in Vanessa’s bed, with Ms.Mateo jokingly yelling for them to keep the door open to which Vanessa rolls her eyes at and shuts the door anyway. Brooke stays with the Mateos for a week before her mother comes knocking on the door wishing to speak with her daughter. Ms. Mateo lets her in, mumbling something in Spanish, which Brooke’s mother is sure whatever she said it wasn’t pleasant. 

“Brooke! Someone’s here for you,” she calls from the bottom of the stairs. When Brooke comes down the stairs and makes eye contact with her mother she freezes.

“Brooke, please come talk to me, please,” the older woman pleads. Brooke reluctantly agrees, so they sit in the Mateo’s foyer on the old brown couch by the window. Brooke can barely look her mother in the eye, too afraid to see the disappointment that would be embedded there.

“Brooke, honey, please come home,” she starts. 

“But I- you,” Brooke stutters.

“I’ve been thinking and while I don’t completely understand what you’re going through I want you to know I’m trying. I’ve spent all week researching how to be a supportive parent of an LGBT child, I want you to feel safe and I’m so so sorry for what happened.”

Brooke doesn’t even realize she’s crying until her mother reaches out to wipe a tear away with her thumb, just like she used to do when she was a little girl.

“Mommy,” she croaks out, throwing herself in her mother’s arms, “thank you.” 

They hug for what seems like forever before Brooke pulls away and returns to her original spot on the couch.

“‘What about dad?”

“Well, he might take a little more time to get used to this, but we talked and we’re on the same page. We’re both so sorry. We don’t ever want you to think we don’t love you because that is far from the truth.”

Brooke goes home that night and maybe her parents weren’t perfect but they were willing to try and willing to change, which is all Brooke could ask for at this point.

\--

When Vanessa was seventeen she realizes she loves Brooke and has for a long time. The older girl leaves for college in a few weeks and she was devastated. They’d been practically inseparable since they were eight and nine and Vanessa was sure she was gonna die without her girlfriend being a short bike ride away at all times. When Vanessa would worry Brooke would kiss her forehead and tell her she’d be back all the time and she’d always come home for breaks.

\--

One night in the middle of the summer Brooke and Vanessa lay cuddled up together in the back of Brooke’s dad’s pickup looking up at the stars. They lay there quietly, just enjoying one of the last few nights they had together before Brooke would be whisked off to college.

“I’m gonna miss this,” Vanessa whispers into the dark. Brooke tightens her arm around her girlfriend’s waist.

“I’m gonna miss summertime too,” Brooke jokes, playing coy. Vanessa lightly slaps her arm.

“I meant I’m gonna miss being with you.”

“Oh I guess I’ll miss that too,” she says, giggling. Vanessa gasps feigning offense as she lightly runs her fingers over Brooke’s sides. Suddenly, Vanessa’s tickling her sides as she thrashes around laughing like a madwoman. Vanessa tickles her until she’s out of breath and panting from laughing. They stare at each other for a moment before lips are on lips and Brooke’s hands are tangled in Vanessa’s dark waves.

“I love you,” Vanessa whispers against Brooke’s lips. Brooke freezes as her brain runs 100 miles an hour.

“Brooke, please say something,” Vanessa pleads.

“I-I I can’t.”

All of a sudden Vanessa pushes Brooke’s hands away from where they rested on her waist. She jumps out of the bed of the truck and tears through the trees to her house, Brooke following closely behind.

“Nessa, wait!” she calls after her. Vanessa doesn’t turn around until she’s outside her house and Brooke grabs her hand.

“Don’t touch me,” she seethes.

“Nessa I-”

“Don’t Brooke. Don’t fucking do that to me. Don’t say nothing and then follow me callin’ me ‘Nessa’ and shit. You don’t get to do that to me.”

“I’m sorry,” the blonde chokes, tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

‘Fuck you,” Vanessa yells, slamming her front door behind her, leaving Brooke alone. 

Brooke doesn’t leave, she makes herself at home on the front porch swing. She’s alone for a while before Ms.Mateo comes out and sits next to her.   
“Don’t you think you should get going now, Mija? It’s getting dark and it’ll be chilly tonight.”

“I can’t. I hurt her,” Brooke mumbles. Ms.Mateo sighs.

“What happened? She won’t tell me, locked herself in her room and everything. She’s always been dramatic, that one.”

More tears fall from Brooke’s eyes as she imagines Vanessa being so upset she won’t even tell her mom, who’s her best friend, what happened.

“I fucked up,” Brooke admits. Ms.Mateo rests a gentle hand on the girl’s back.

“Tell me what happened and I’ll tell you whether or not she’ll come around.”

“She told me she loved me and I just freaked out and didn’t say anything and next thing you know she’s screaming at me and running from me.”

“She wears her heart on her sleeve, that’s for sure,” Ms.Mateo says, a small smile tugging on her lips, “do you love her, Brooke? I’m telling you this now if you love her you need to tell her and if you don’t just leave her be. It’ll hurt her if you don’t come back, but it’ll hurt her more if you keep this going even though you don’t love her. She’s sensitive.”

“I do. I love her so much, Ms.Mateo. But, I’m  _ scared. _ Being in love is a lot and I’m afraid if I tell her everything’s gonna change.”

“It’s only gonna change for the good. You know, Vanessa’s father and I met when we were about your age and oh my god we fell in love. I loved him and I knew he loved me because he’d tell me all the time even though I never said it back. Eventually, I got the courage to tell him and the look on his face when I did made me never wanna say anything else. I loved that man until the day he died and I told him every day, anytime I could. My point is, is that communication is key and that’s not just when it comes to disagreement. It’s nice to be reminded that you’re loved, and it feels just as good to give that love back.”

Brooke smiles through her tears.

“Thank you, Ms.Mateo.”

“Please call me Alexis,” the older woman says, kissing Brooke’s forehead as she stands up, “you should go home and get some rest and you can come back in the morning.”

Brooke nods as Alexis heads back into the house. Except Brooke doesn’t leave, she stays there all night and at some point, she must’ve fallen asleep because she’s awoken by a small hand raking its way through her hair. When she sits up she sees Vanessa staring back at her.

“Nessa, I’m so-”

Vanessa cuts her off.

“Brooke, I’m sorry. If you’re not ready to say ‘I love you” I understand you don’t have to say it. I just want-”

This time Brooke cuts her off.

“Vanessa, I love you.”

Ms.Mateo was right, the smile that stretches across Vanessa’s face is enough to make Brooke’s heart do a cartwheel in her chest.

“I love you too, so much,” Vanessa says as she crashes her lips into Brooke’s. They make out messily, not even caring that Vanessa’s entire family could look out the window and see what was going on. The kiss soon turns passionate and has Vanessa whimpering into Brooke’s mouth.

“Brooke, please. Come to my bedroom with me.”

Brooke laughs.

“Not sure you want me like this, I’m all gross from sleeping outside all night.” 

Vanessa takes a whiff and pretends to gag, earning her a loud belly laugh and a smack on the arm from Brooke Lynn.

“Go shower and come back later, baby,” Vanessa whispers before peeling herself off of Brooke and heading in the house.

\--

A few weeks later Brooke leaves town for college with promises to call Vanessa every night. So, that’s what she does. They’re on the same time zone still so it’s easy to call. Vanessa stays up every night waiting for her call, even when Brooke is out late partying or studying and calls at two in the morning. One night Brooke calls Vanessa and she’s very clearly drunk off her ass.

“Ness! Nessa!” she slurs into the phone.

“You’re drunk as fuck, Mami,” Vanessa observes as she takes in Brooke’s appearance through her tiny phone screen.

“No,  _ you’re  _ drunk as fuck,” Brooke teases, laughing. They just stare at each other for a moment before Brooke’s drunk brain tells her she needs to say something.

“You’re so pretty, I love you so much. I wanna marry you someday,” she slurs. Vanessa knows Brooke is drunk and most likely has no idea of what she’s saying but it still makes affection blossom in Vanessa’s chest.

The next morning Brooke texts her asking if she embarrassed herself on their nightly phone call. Vanessa laughs and tells her no, to which Brooke asks what she  _ did  _ say. Vanessa only shakes her head and laughs, telling her it was a secret. It was a secret she would hold close to her and one she’d think about when all she craved was the blonde’s lips on her own.

\--

When Brooke was twenty-four she graduates top of her class from law school. When she walks across the stage to get her diploma out of the corner of her eye she can see Vanessa jumping up and down in the crowd, yelling her name. Brooke has never been one to like a lot of unnecessary attention on herself, but she can’t help but feel completely grateful and at peace with all eyes on her due to her girlfriend’s outburst, it was nice to be loved so publicly. After the ceremony as soon as Vanessa lays eyes on Brooke she’s bounding towards her and jumping into her arms, pressing kisses anywhere her lips can reach.

“I’m so proud of you, Brookie. So proud.”

Later that night when Brooke’s done celebrating with her family and friends Vanessa takes her home to the tiny apartment they share to give her gift to her. And if Brooke’s gift consisted of Vanessa in barely-there lingerie grinding in her lap, she certainly didn’t mind. 

\--

When Brooke was twenty-six, she’s on top of the world. In just two years she’s already one of the most respected lawyers at her firm. She’s pulling in money like nobody’s business and she and Vanessa are getting more and more serious. They’d been together for a long time and Brooke knows she’s ready for more with her. It takes a while to find the perfect place but when the owners of the property hand her the keys to a small, quaint cottage in the woods she knows she made the right choice. Sure, she’d have to drive half an hour into the city every day for work, but the look on Vanessa’s face when she sees the house would make a million trips to and from work completely worth it. 

It’s their anniversary when Brooke takes Vanessa to a fancy dinner and then blindfolds her when they get to the car to leave.

“Hmm, I didn’t know we’d get to this part so soon,” Vanessa jokes as Brooke ties the blindfold around her head. Brooke chuckles and kisses her head.

“Not yet, this is for a surprise.”

The drive from the restaurant to their new home takes about twenty minutes and Vanessa grows more and more restless as each second ticks by. Finally, Brooke parks the car and guides Vanessa out of the car and inside. Brooke drops her bag by the front door and moves to undo Vanessa’s blindfold. As soon as Vanessa’s eyes adjust to the light she takes in her surroundings. Brooke’s already had the place furnished and decorated just the way they talked about when they used to talk about moving out from their tiny apartment and into a place they could really call their own. Vanessa almost doesn’t believe her eyes, so she turns around to face Brooke. When she does, Brooke just about makes her pass out. Brooke, her Brooke, who she’s loved for years and years is perched on one knee holding out a black velvet box. She opens it to reveal a sparkling ring with a huge diamond in the middle.

“Vanessa, you’re the only woman I have ever loved and will ever love. And I realize I must be a fool for waiting so long to ask you, but I wanted to wait until we were both secure in our careers first. So here goes nothing. Vanessa Mateo, will you-”

“Yes!Yes!” Vanessa excitedly exclaims. Brooke smiles with relief and then frowns playfully.

“You didn’t let me finish.”

“Fine, finish. But, hurry up I wanna kiss you so bad right now.”

“Vanessa Mateo, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?”

“You already know the answer. Now get up and kiss me, you fool.”

Brooke obliges and stands up, but before she captures Vanessa’s lips in a kiss she takes her hand and slides the ring onto her left ring finger. Vanessa, as impatient as she is, pulls Brooke in first by the collar of her shirt and presses their lips together in a bruising kiss. They kiss until they’re breathless and when they come up for air their foreheads stay pressed together.

“When can we move in?” Vanessa asks.

“We can stay here tonight and from now on,” Brooke answers.

“Did you have the bedroom furnished too?”

“Of course I did, baby,” she smirks. Before Brooke can even do anything else Vanessa’s hands tug at her clothes, stripping her until she’s clad in only her bra and panties. Brooke returns the favor, her own hands peeling away Vanessa’s clothes slower, reveling in the sight of Vanessa’s tan skin being exposed bit by bit.

“Show me to the bedroom, Mami,” Vanessa purrs. 

“Mmm of course,  _ princess.” _

Brooke and Vanessa tumble through the house with Brooke leading the way to their new bedroom. Vanessa doesn’t even have time to take in her surroundings before Brooke pushes her onto the bed, crawling over her.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Your fingers. Brooke, please.”

Brooke wastes no time teasing her as she pulls her panties down her legs, her fingers immediately finding Vanessa’s clit, making the younger girl purr with contentment.

“You like that, don’t you, baby girl?”

“Sí, follame, por favor, Mami,” Vanessa pleads, knowing her begging in Spanish drives Brooke crazy with need. Brooke doesn’t know a lick of Spanish, but Vanessa’s begged to be fucked in Spanish enough for her to know that’s what she’s saying. Brooke happily obliges as she circles a finger at Vanessa’s wet entrance, slowly pushing her finger inside. She lets Vanessa adjust to the stretch before she begins pumping in and out, curling her finger inside of her.

“You ready for another, sweetheart?”

“Yes, please.”

“Such good manners,” Brooke praises as she slips in a second finger, making Vanessa gasp. She fucks Vanessa alternating between speeds, hard and fast and then slow and deep. Every little thrust of Brooke’s fingers sends Vanessa closer and closer to the edge. With a deep thrust and a crook of her fingers, Brooke hits Vanessa’s sweet spot just right. Vanessa comes with a loud yelp, followed by short-lived gasps for air as Brooke fucks her through it. Brooke draws two more orgasms out of her before she’s twitching with sensitivity and shying away from Brooke’s touches.

They lay in bed for a while, drinking in each other’s company. Once Vanessa regains her strength Brooke promises to show her around a little more. And somehow “showing her around” turns into Vanessa eating Brooke out on the carpet in front of the fireplace and on the kitchen counter and in the study. By the end of the night, both girls are fucked out and tired. Even though they have a fully furnished bedroom they decide to camp out in a blanket fort as the fireplace crackles in front of them. The girls share sleepy kisses and love confessions as they fall asleep tangled up with one another.

\--

When Vanessa was twenty-seven she gets some news that breaks her heart.

“You’re infertile, artificial insemination will not work for you. I’m sorry.”

The doctor’s words echo in her head as Brooke drives them home, hand on her wife’s thigh. All they wanted was a baby, and as selfish as it seemed Vanessa wanted it to be a part of her. When she imagined her child she often imagined a little baby with her eyes staring up at her. When they get home Vanessa collapses into Brooke’s arms and cries and cries.

“It’s okay, honey, there are other options. There always is, we won’t give up. I promise,” Brooke soothes.

“I just want to be able to give my baby life. I want to carry our child, Brooke, and I can’t. I’ve never felt more useless in my entire life,” she says, through sobs. Brooke’s heart breaks for her wife.

“Sweet girl, you’re the furthest thing from useless. You’ll be a great mom no matter where our baby comes from.”

This seems to placate Vanessa a bit, but from now on every time Vanessa sees a baby her eyes flicker with sadness.

\--

Not that Brooke’s keeping things from Vanessa but she wouldn’t want to get her hopes up, so she doesn’t tell her about all the research she’s been doing. She read something online about how you can donate eggs and implant them in another woman. A lot of women who don’t want to be pregnant can have their eggs harvested and implanted in a surrogate. She calls doctor after doctor to see if her own eggs can be implanted in her wife, even though she’s infertile. After a few weeks of intense research and a few secret doctor’s visits to see if she was healthy enough for the extensive procedure she decides to tell Vanessa. Vanessa comes home from her job at the hair salon one day to find Brooke cooking up a storm in the kitchen.

“Whatcha makin’, babe?”

“Your favorite, chicken enchiladas,” Brooke says, watching a wide grin appear on Vanessa’s face.

“Shit, it’s not our anniversary or somethin’, is it? What’s the occasion, Mami?”

“No occasion, I just love you. Now get outta here before you distract me,” Brooke jokes, swatting Vanessa away with a dishtowel. An hour later Brooke calls her wife back into the kitchen. She dims the lights and lights a candle in the middle of the table.

“So, there’s nothin’ special goin’ on?” Vanessa asks suspiciously as she sits at the table.

“Well, there actually is something I’ve been wanting to tell you about,” she starts. Vanessa’s face turns fearful.

“What happened? Did you do something that’s gonna piss me off?”

“No, nothing bad, baby. I swear. It’s good, really good actually.”

“Okay, well tell me before I die of nervousness!”

“Well, I’ve been doing some research and I’ve been to some doctors and the doctors have reason to believe you could get pregnant if they implant my eggs into your uterus. Nessa, you could carry our child.”

Vanessa’s rendered speechless.

“Brooke, you would do that? It’s such a long process I heard. And I heard it could be hard on you, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Ness, you’re not asking me to do anything. I  _ want _ to. I want a family with you so bad and if giving our baby life is so important to you, I want to give that to you.”

“Oh, Brooke. I love you so fucking much,” Vanessa says, tears falling from her eyes.

The next few months are full of doctor’s visits for the both of them, the process more strenuous than either of them anticipated, but with each visit hope returned to Vanessa’s eyes little by little.

\--  
  


A week before Vanessa’s twenty-eighth birthday she finds out she’s pregnant. She takes the test, or should she say  _ tests _ because she takes five just to be sure, early in the morning. She anxiously paces the master bathroom as Brooke sleeps soundly just a room over. When the ten-minute wait is over she closes her eyes before picking up one of the tests off the counter. The tiny pink plus sign stares back at her and she almost squeals with excitement. But, she checks the other tests first just to be sure. And sure enough five pink plus signs stare back at her from the counter. At this point, she can’t hold back her excited screeches.

“Brooke! Brooke!” she yells, jumping onto the bed waking her wife with a grunt.

“Wha’, Nessa,” she slurs.

Vanessa excitedly shoves the tests in Brooke’s face, realization dawning on her. 

“Oh my god, V. We’re gonna be parents. We’re gonna be mommies!”

Brooke pulls her in for a deep kiss, a palm resting flat on Vanessa’s still flat tummy.

“We’re gonna be mommies,” Vanessa confirms against Brooke’s lips.

\--

Three months into her pregnancy Vanessa starts showing. At first, it’s just a tiny bump that only she really notices. Then, the barely-there bump becomes more noticeable and Vanessa couldn’t be happier. Most women fret over how they’ll look as they grow larger along with their baby, but not Vanessa. She’s overjoyed every doctor’s visit when they tell her her baby is healthy and growing. At her 12 week appointment, the doctor tells her that their baby is the size of a plum, and Vanessa cries. After this, even though their baby grows beyond the size of a plum she’s taken to referring to the baby as ‘sugar plum’. Brooke finds this out when she comes home from work early one day to find Vanessa on the couch with her feet up and her shirt pulled up as she delicately strokes her growing bump. She realizes she’s telling the baby about how she and Brooke met, referring to the baby as ‘sugar plum’ in between. At that moment Brooke doesn’t think she could ever have so much love flood her chest.

\--

It turns out Brooke is wrong. When Brooke was thirty she holds her baby boy for the first time and she immediately falls in love with his green eyes and curls that envied hers when she was a little girl. Vanessa sleeps soundly in the bed next to her while she gently cradles baby Elijah in her arms. He’s the most perfect thing Brooke has ever laid eyes on. After awhile Vanessa begins to stir in bed and Brooke is by her side immediately making sure her wife didn’t need anything.

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” she asks. Vanessa just smiles and reaches for Elijah. Brooke hands him to her and watches as he bonds with his Mama. His tiny hands wrap around one of Vanessa’s fingers and Brooke can’t help but snap a picture on her phone to which Vanessa groans at, saying she looks like shit. And even though her hair  _ is  _ sticking up in all directions and her face is still red from the exhausting task of delivering their son, Brooke thinks she looks beautiful.

“Hush, you’re beautiful. You’re  _ always  _ beautiful.”

\--

The day they bring Elijah home from the hospital both Brooke and Vanessa are basket cases, worrying about every little thing. The doctors insist they’re ready and send them off with well wishes and a list of things that might happen that would require them to bring him back to the hospital. Vanessa just views it as a list of things that could go wrong. The drive home from the hospital is more stressful than either of them could ever imagine, every bump and turn stressing out Brooke, who's driving, and Vanessa, who's in the back seat with Elijah. Although the girls stress and stress, Elijah sleeps soundly the entire way home. 

When they finally get home Vanessa undoes his car seat and passes him off to Brooke. She carries him into the house. Both girls can't help but get emotional as his curious eyes explore the new space around him.

"Welcome home, sugar plum," Vanessa whispers.

At that moment Brooke's sure she'll never love anyone as much as she loves her wife and her son. And this time she's right, well, at least until Vanessa gives birth to their daughter three years after Elijah. They name her Alison and she's perfect. 

  
When Vanessa's thirty-one she reflects on her life as she watches her wife and son play in the garden while she stays inside, pacing the kitchen with Ally in her arms. She never imagined her life could be so perfect, yet here she is, with her perfect wife and her perfect son and her perfect daughter.  _ Well no _ , she thinks, perfect isn't the right word, her life is far from perfect. But, it's hers and that's perfect for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3  
Feedback is always appreciated and my ask box on tumblr is currently open for prompts and suggestions!  
Follow me on tumblr @/honeyhytes !


End file.
